


Super Usagi!

by ellephedre



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Mamoru finally shows his love!, Missing Scene, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellephedre/pseuds/ellephedre
Summary: After the break up, how are Usagi and Mamoru dealing in their everyday life? Missing moments from the S season, to show how sweet Mamoru is with her in my mind. As canon as possible.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 17





	1. All work and no play makes Usagi a dull girl

SUPER USAGI!  
A collection of missing moments from the S season of Sailor Moon.  
Translated from italian  
  


* * *

  
1\. All work and no play makes Usagi a dull girl  
  
"Do you know what Minako did today?" She and Mamoru had already talked about the monster of the day.  
  
"What did she do?" he asked absently on the other end of the phone. In the background Usagi heard him typing on a keyboard.  
  
Mamo-chan often talked to her while working on his computer.  
  
... so annoying.  
  
"What did Minako do?" he repeated.  
  
"Uh... she chased a cute guy halfway across town. And in the end he was a girl."  
  
"The boy?"  
  
"Ah-ha" Usagi nodded. She ran her fingers through her hair, lazily messing up her freshly combed hair.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Usagi sulked. "I followed her."  
  
Mamoru took his time before replying. "Okay."  
  
No, it wasn't okay! "You were cuter than him!"  
  
"Uh... thank you?"  
  
Why couldn't he understand? He was such a mean boyfriend! He was terribly mean and at the same time sweetly cruel, because when they were together he made her wish to never be apart from him, whereas when they were distant...  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Don't you want to go out together tomorrow?" It was Friday, she didn't have school the next day.  
  
Mamoru sighed. "On the weekend you have to concentrate on your studies. You are behind in a lot of subjects."  
  
As if she didn't know. The 5 she had received on her last test was shameful and unworthy of her, but... "Don't you want to see me?"  
  
Had he wanted to see her every day when they had broken up? Or perhaps it had been almost... easy for him? Had he suffered like her, without pause?  
  
It was true that they had seen each other only five days before - already five days before - but Mamoru had rushed over only because her brooch didn't work. And Usagi knew that deep down he loved her very much, but that deep down was so profound that sometimes she felt like she never saw the end of it.  
  
Also, he was too shy!  
  
His breath on the phone told her that the discussion was exasperating him. "Yes, I want to see you, Usagi. But you must study."  
  
She swallowed her breath. "I see. I'll speak to you tomorrow, Mamo-chan." She interrupted the call.  
  
She immediately regretted her choice of words. She shouldn't have called him Mamo-chan. And she shouldn't have told him that she would call him the next day.  
  
She was angry and she had to learn how to show her anger.  
  
Anger?  
  
She rubbed her stinging eyes: tears were just around the corner.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
She attached the handset to her ear. "Yes?"  
  
"What is it, Usako?"  
  
 _Usako_ was unfair! "You are mean!"  
  
"I didn't tell you that you have to study because I don't want to spend time with you. But Usako, your grades are important-"  
  
"I know! But you are my boyfriend and even if you don't mind staying away from me, you could at least say nice things like-"  
  
"Of course I'm sorry we can't go out together."  
  
"Really?" She barely saw it. Couldn't perceive it. And that was the reason she had followed another guy for an entire afternoon with Minako. She felt like she was missing the little joys connected to love.  
  
"I'll take you to school tomorrow morning."  
  
At least the ticking on the keyboard was gone. "You don't have to."  
  
"No, but I want to."  
  
"Only because I complained." But did it matter? She would see him again - the next day.  
  
"I'm not doing it because you complained. I am sorry to hear that you are sad." Mamoru sighed. "Please study a little more, so we can spend more time together. Just as before."  
  
Usagi felt herself being reborn. "So, you miss me too?"  
  
"I miss you."  
  
Ohh, why wasn't he there with her, so she could hug him? "Do you miss me a lot?"  
  
She heard him smile. "A lot."  
  
"I love you, Mamo-chan." And she would stop chasing after other guys.  
  
"I love you too. And if your next class test goes well-"  
  
Usagi jumped on the bed. "I have one next Monday! If it goes well, can we go out, can we go out?!"  
  
"Yes" he laughed. "We can go out."  
  
"'Good' means sixty points?" she asked.  
  
He thought about it. "Seventy?"  
  
Seventy? It was difficult, but if they could go out together again... "Seventy it is!"  
  
"A little more, if you can."  
  
"Ohh!" she complained noisily. "Don't take away my hopes!"  
  
He laughed softly. "Good night, Usako. See you in the morning."  
  
"Tomorrow morning? Are you still coming?"  
  
"Yes, I have promised."  
  
Mamo-chan didn't understand why she was surprised. He was unconsciously romantic. "Good night, my love."  
  
He didn't answer, but in that silence Usagi saw him in his apartment, sitting on his desk, his face not directly illuminated by the lamp. He was smiling and didn't know what to say.  
  
Often Mamo-chan didn't know what to say. But he felt a lot of emotions. All for her.  
  
"I love you" she repeated to him, and with a soft kiss on the handset she put the phone away.  
  
Mamoru wouldn't call her back. But the next morning, after spending some time looking for the right moment, he would tell her that he loved her too.  
  
Usagi slipped under the covers and fell asleep, content.


	2. The first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the balcony scene at the end of episode 94?

SUPER USAGI!  
A collection of missing moments from the S season of Sailor Moon.  
Translated from Italian  
  
 **2 - The first kiss** (from the end of episode 94 until episode 97)  
  
"Do you remember our first kiss?"   
  
Her Mamo-chan stepped back and blushed.  
  
Why? Usagi wondered.  
  
"Uh... the thing is..."  
  
What? She tilted her head and tried to meet his eyes, but he looked sideways, nervously, preferring the view of the street under the balcony they were in.  
  
An incredible doubt came to her mind. "Mamo-chan? Is it possible that you... don't remember?"   
  
"As I was saying..." He lost his train of thought. "It's not important, isn't it?"  
  
"Of course it is! The first kiss is very important!"  
  
"The moon is beautiful this evening, right?"  
  
"Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Beautiful like you?" he tried desperately.  
  
Her brain nearly exploded. "You don't remember our first kiss?!" He had been the one to make it special! He had told her that one day it would be a beautiful memory! And now, after only a few months had passed, he could no longer remember it?  
  
No. No-no-no. "You're joking, right? You do remember."  
  
Mamoru swallowed. "Of course." He frowned and Usagi immediately recognized the emotion behind his expression: guilt.  
  
Bitterness pooled inside her chest, like an ink pen that leaked and stained any attempt to stem the damage. She turned away. "I have to study with the girls."  
  
Mamoru followed her inside the house. "Usako..."  
  
"Did I hear you correctly?!" Minako amplified her hearing with a hand behind her ear. "You just said 'I have to study'?"  
  
Not even that joke lifted Usagi's spirits.  
  
Makoto wasn't in the mood for laughing either. "Let's worry about getting Unazuki back to her senses first." She had filled a basin with water and was pressing a wet cloth against Motoki's sister's forehead. After the theft of her pure heart crystal, Unazuki rested.  
  
Unhappy, Usagi went to her side. Being with Mamo-chan made her forget about everything that was important.  
  
Minako formed an imaginary pistol with two fingers and shot at Mamoru. "What did you tell your girlfriend?"  
  
Girlfriend. A title that Usagi had taken for granted months ago and that now seemed more precious than ever. "Nothing" she stated to Minako, smiling. "Mamo-chan was just mean to me and that's why I won't talk to him anymore today."  
  
Still, the two of them were in a relationship and she had to learn not to be too upset about his shortcomings. Mamoru had been patient with hers after all: to begin with, she was a very bad student and he was extremely smart, yet he had never complained. At most he had been worried about her grades and encouraged her to improve.  
  
Nonetheless, he deserved a day of silence. It wasn't even a day, just half an evening.  
  
Ami was confused and didn't know where to look between her and Mamoru. "Uh, shall we study then?"  
  
Rei's sigh was long and heartfelt. "Don't you think we should first come up with an explanation for Unazuki's broken window?"  
  
"We'll say that I broke it!" Minako offered. "And if she saw a monster, be sure to convince her that it was just a very bad dream."  
  
Mamoru walked through the apartment in wide steps. "I'd better get going. There is no valid explanation for my presence here."  
  
Despite herself, Usagi looked at him under her eyelids. Mamo-chan seemed both hurt and sorry and it was almost enough to make her throw away the microscopic shred of resentment she still felt. "Bye," she said to him instead.  
  
She immediately covered her mouth: she had just promised not to talk to him anymore!  
  
"Bye," he replied, moved.  
  
He went out of the door and Usagi felt like running after him, to apologize.  
  
Rei's eyes became two thin slits. "Why did you argue? And how did you manage to do it in less than a minute?"  
  
"Mamo-chan doesn't remember our first kiss."  
  
"What?" Minako rushed to her side, anxious to hear the full story.  
  
Rei had raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I asked him directly."   
  
Ami had an opinion about it. "I am convinced that in a relationship, during which a certain intimate and very common act has been repeated a considerable number of times-"  
  
Minako rolled her eyes. "So, after they kissed to their heart's content?"  
  
Ami blushed. "Yes. If Mamoru forgot their first kiss, it doesn't mean that the moment wasn't special for him. Maybe every kiss is, so it's hard for him to tell one from the other?"  
  
A trio of admonishing gazes fell on her all together, making her wish she hadn't said anything.  
  
"Nonsense!" Rei shouted. "Force him to dig into his memory and remember!"  
  
"I agree!" Minako was no less harsh. "You are lucky enough to be the only one to have a boyfriend among us, so you must make the entire male gender suffer in our place!"  
  
Makoto chuckled softly. "What sparked this anger?"  
  
Minako's rage lost force like a pricked balloon. "The last guy I liked turned out to be a girl. The male population of Tokyo doesn't seem to compare, so I want to take revenge on all of them!"  
  
Usagi burst out laughing. "You were just unfortunate!"  
  
"I hope so, but your heart is too soft. When Mamoru left, you seemed ready to jump back into his arms, and not even thirty seconds had passed since the end of your little quarrel."  
  
Rei showed her agreement by nodding.  
  
Usagi opened her mouth to defend her position: they didn't have a boyfriend! They didn't know how nice it was to hug him, to kiss him, to feel embraced by him...  
  
A grumble behind her stopped her from explaining. Unazuki was waking up.  
  
Makoto laid a finger on her lips, inviting them all to keep quiet. "Now we must think of her."  
  
Usagi agreed.  
  
-  
  
That same evening, laying on her bed, she mused over the day's events.  
  
If it was so beautiful to hug and kiss her boyfriend, Mamo-chan had to feel the same when he was with her too, right? Then how could he forget their first kiss?  
  
The more she thought about the way he had tried to distract her from the question, the more she got mad.  
  
Perhaps, she concluded turning on her side, following Rei and Minako's advice wouldn't be a bad idea.  
  
She yawned.  
  
Yes, Mamo-chan had to care more about her and their special moments. Even though every time he hugged her he created a new one, that wasn't a good excuse for...  
  
No, her numbed brain answered, it was a good excuse. Because Mamo-chan had magnificent arms, a wonderful smell and she was his Usako. His unique and beloved Usako.  
  
She fell asleep, content.  
  


* * *

  
Two days later, she successfully hid from Mamoru another proof of her mathematical incompetence - a totally adjustable 45 in a test, so nothing serious or worth of mention - and managed to convince him to go out together.  
  
For the duration of the date, he seemed relaxed and happy.  
  
When it was time to say goodbye, Usagi decided to test a doubt she had been toying with.  
  
She waited for Mamoru to lower his head towards her face and interrupted him only a few inches from her mouth. "Did you remember our first kiss?"  
  
He stiffened, becoming agitated.  
  
Usagi laughed silently. As she had suspected, he had believed she had forgotten the question.  
  
She blew a kiss on his cheek. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Mamo-chan."  
  
She left him alone on the street.  


* * *

  
Later in the week, a Daimon tried to steal Umino's heart. During the ensuing battle, she fell for the enemy's trick - just as the other Senshi, she had to point out - and ended up dancing with a group of handsome bishounen that turned out to be nothing but illusions.   
  
Mamoru turned up after the battle had ended.  
  
Usagi's only regret was not participating with him in the competition for the title of best couple. Still, Naru and Umino had gone on to be wonderful winners and a lovely couple, so... no, she was fine as she was. Her two friends had resolved their differences, Rei's plan had worked.  
  
The girls left her side when Mamoru joined her.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't arrive in time," he apologized.  
  
Usagi was actually glad that he hadn't seen her enjoying herself while dancing with another guy - half-monster or not - and for a moment, when Mamoru bent down to kiss her, she almost forgot her decision. Only at the last moment she stopped him with two fingers on his lips.  
  
He raised both eyebrows and waited. Reading the look she was giving him, he panicked.  
  
Usagi burst out laughing. "I love you, Mamo-chan!" She took his face in her hands and printed a noisy kiss on his cheek. She hugged him tightly.  
  
Mamoru hesitated. "Then..."  
  
Then nothing, that was it. She stepped back and took his hand. "Let's go home."  
  
On the way back, Mamoru reminded her of a punished puppy that kept its ears down and followed its master everywhere, trying to win back his favor.  
  
She felt powerful.  
  


* * *

  
She and Mamoru met again the following day, at his suggestion.  
  
He picked her up at Rei's shrine, after yet another exhausting and boring study session.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi shouted. She ran towards him and hugged him with all her strength. She stepped back only after having thoroughly rubbed her cheek against his chest. "How was your day?"  
  
Mamoru paused to answer. Then, saying nothing, he wrapped his arms around her, bent down, and kissed her.  
  
Usagi burst with joy, trembling. She had felt powerful, but there laid her real power, her source of happiness and strength.  
  
Surrounding his neck with her arms, she indulged in the most romantic kiss she had ever received.  
  
Oh, she had given too much importance to the first kiss! The only one that mattered was always the last one, always.  
  


* * *

  
When Mamoru brought Usagi back home, she once again allowed him to say goodbye to her with a kiss on the mouth.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Perhaps he would have gotten out of his predicament earlier if he had told that he remembered very well their first kiss - the one he had stolen from her at the ball a long time ago, while she was half asleep - but she had such a good memory of the first one she remembered - the one at the park, when Chibiusa arrived - that he hadn't know if she'd like to know the truth.  
  
Also, he admitted to himself, he had feared her reaction.  
  
A vexed and piqued Usagi was an Usagi who only gave kisses on the cheek, and that was a risk he absolutely didn't want to take.  
  
Yeah, never again.  
  
 **2 - The first kiss - END**  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Every time I saw the end of episode 94, with Usagi asking Mamoru about their first kiss and him fidgeting in response, I always craved to know how the scene ended. So this is how I imagined it. I love the idea of Usagi making him struggle a little for her affection.  
> Read and review, your comments are my fuel :)


	3. I want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> during episode 98

3 - I want you (during episode 98)  
  
"I want you, Usako."  
  
Usagi blushed heavily. She retreated in small baby steps. "No, Mamo-chan. We cannot...." She was too inexperienced, too ashamed, not at all ready!  
  
He followed her without a single uncertainty. "Why not?"  
  
She stumbled. A bed had materialized behind her legs. She covered her face with her hands. "I am embarrassed."  
  
His hands, warm and large, took her gently by the shoulders. He laid her on her back and Usagi felt like a volcano ready to implode. The earthquake of her heart would scramble her whole body until love would kill her. "Please, Mamo-chan..."  
  
He caressed her fingers. "I love you so much, Usako."  
  
Like jelly, she melted. "Me too."  
  
"Don't you want to be one with me?"  
  
His deep and loving gaze plunged her into the abyss of a marvelous perdition. "Y-Yes..." She looked down, timid. "Please... be gentle with me."  
  
"HA!" Someone said in a high-pitched voice, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
Usagi turned, horrified.  
  
"I see you, Usagi!" Chibiusa attached her hands to her hips. "What are you doing with Mamo-chan? It's too early for you to conceive me!"  
  
Even Usagi's eyelashes turned red. "No-no-no! It's- it's him! It's Mamo-chan who wants-" She froze and looked at him desperately. "It's not that I don't want to! With you! I understand that you desire me so much that-"  
  
"Usagi." A voice warned her harshly.  
  
She chased it away with a waving hand. "Go away, Luna."  
  
"USAGI!" A weight landed on her stomach. "Wake up!"  
  
Usagi pulled herself up with a scream.  
  
Luna plugged her ears with her paws. "What kind of dreams are you having? You are too young to pronounce the word 'desire'-"  
  
Usagi threw a pillow at her. "Luna! Meanie!" she whimpered. "I was having a beautiful dream with Mamo-chan and then you appeared! No, Chibiusa had appeared first." She let herself fall backwards and bounced on the bed. "We never have peace, Mamo-chan."  
  
Luna jumped back on the mattress, more offended than ever. "Mamoru is not here and if you don't hurry up, you won't meet either him or the girls! I've been trying to wake you up for hours!"  
  
Usagi sprang to a sitting position, grabbing the alarm clock to check the time. Once again she let out a piercing scream.  
  


* * *

  
"Half an hour late," Rei remarked acidly.  
  
Usagi hadn't yet stopped panting. She had never run so much! "Now I'm here, that's all that counts. "  
  
Ami consulted the time schedule hanging at the bus stop. "The next one arrives in five minutes. Maybe we can still get there in time for Haruka-san's race."  
  
"Don't worry," Usagi chuckled. "We'll make it!"  
  
"At least have the decency to shut up!" Rei hissed.  
  
Usagi's shoulders hunched. "Rei is too strict, isn't it true, Mamo-chan?"  
  
He didn't seem to agree: he was being equally patient and resigned. "Usagi, you are the one who was invited by this Tenou-san. We are here to accompany you. Next time, try to be punctual."  
  
Usagi began to feel ashamed.  
  
To console her a little, he gently massaged her shoulder. He didn't touch her in any other way, but Usagi didn't get mad. When the girls were around, Mamoru was never particularly affectionate with gestures - at most he accepted them from her.  
  
With a sigh, she promised herself to care more about punctuality in the future.   
  


* * *

  
A couple of hours later, to her great pleasure, she demonstrated her value by taking care of the Outers. Or was Uranus who took care of her?  
  
After the race, she had missed the bus that would take her home with her friends and Mamo-chan. Haruka had kindly offered her a ride on her bike and while on the road they had stopped for no reason in the most fortuitous area: Uranus and Neptune were fighting against a Daimon and Usagi managed to help them without Haruka finding out about her.  
  
Her error turned out to be an opportunity to know better the Outers, but of course Rei couldn't know that yet.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU FELL BEHIND?! WE WERE JUST IN FRONT OF YOU!"  
  
Her acute reproach tortured Usagi's ears.  
  
"You forced us to wait another hour!"  
  
"Sorry everyone, but you don't know what happened to me..."   
  
Rei's expression lost its fury. "What do you mean? I thought I felt something."  
  
Minako patted her on the back. "She was very worried for you, Usagi-chan! She thought you were going to get lost or something. When Mamoru got off the bus on the next stop, Rei followed him suit and of course we couldn't stay behind."  
  
What? "Where is Mamo-chan?" She didn't see him anywhere.  
  
Makoto pointed behind her shoulders. "He went back on foot to find you."  
  
"Your boyfriend surprised me!" Minako exclaimed. "When we saw you running after the bus, he was quite dismissive. He even scowled! 'She is no longer a child,' he said, annoyed, 'she will join us later.' But by the time the bus made its first stop, he was feeling guilty, I suppose - or worried - and he told us that he was going back to find you. He is a softie inside, right?"  
  
Usagi knew that very well. She jumped. "Oh! He went looking for me!"  
  
Makoto raised an eyebrow. "That's what we said."  
  
"But I was fighting against a Daimon before! And he always feels when I'm in danger!"  
  
"A Daimon?" Rei grabbed her by the shoulders. "What happened, how did it go?"  
  
"I saved Neptune and fought along with Uranus!" But there was no time for pride. "I have to search for Mamo-chan, stay here!"  
  
"No need to run anywhere." Minako protected her eyes from the setting sun, pointing at it. "There he is."  
  
Usagi turned around and screamed with joy. "Mamo-chan!" She ran towards him, while her friends' eyes collectively rolled to the sky.  
  
Mamoru accelerated his pace and Usagi reached him with a leap forward. She held him with all her might. "You went looking for me!"   
  
"Are you okay? You transformed." He checked her out, searching for injuries, making her so happy.  
  
"Don't worry. I missed the bus, but not the fight!"  
  
His face got sad. He was definitely feeling guilty.  
  
"Don't worry, It was my fault I stayed behind, I stopped in front of a store. Next time I'll be more careful, so you won't feel like you have to take care of me every two steps. I'm no baby."  
  
He massaged her arms. "I don't think badly of you, Usa, it's just that, sometimes..." He sighed. "Nothing. You are capable of things all of us struggle to do."  
  
Oh, but she wasn't the only one. "You too, you know? You're the only guy who can make my heart go all doki doki." Actually, both Haruka and Uranus were capable of that on a minor scale, but they were girls and in their vicinity her heart throbbed in a different way. It was as if she had a little crush on them, of the innocent kind. Their proximity and flirtiness made her want to squeal and blush, but she felt uncomfortable at the idea of that leading to anything else. So unlike what she felt for Mamo-chan - both in reality and dreams.  
  
Mamoru was smiling. Taking her by the hand, he started to lead her back to the others.  
  
Before they were no longer alone, Usagi wanted to ask him something. "Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Is it true that..." She successfully avoided becoming tomato-red in the face. "Is it true that... you want me?" Desire me?  
  
Mamoru's grip became a little tighter - soft and resolute. "Yes, of course."  
  
Usagi was immensely happy. Of course he hadn't understood the real question, but she knew for both of them.  
  
She was so silly, and not yet ready for the beautiful experiences that were becoming alive in her dreams, but... it was all right.  
  
For now, a yes from him was all she wanted.  
  
Chapter 3 - END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: a new chapter for you!   
> If you have any observations, comments or questions about this chapter, I'll be happy to answer them :)
> 
> Elle

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I wrote at least ten more missing moments during the S season. For me it's a very interesting period of Usagi and Mamoru's relationship, because it defines how they got back together after the break up of the previous season. In my mind Mamoru isn't that aware of Usagi's insecurities, but he senses them, and in some ways tries to mend the distance between them. I love to write about the sweet side of him.  
> Do you want to read more? Let me know!


End file.
